


Earned It

by missamericachavez



Series: Kinktober 2019 [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Come Eating, Coming Untouched, Dom/sub, F/M, Oral Sex, Restraints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-07 21:29:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20982665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missamericachavez/pseuds/missamericachavez
Summary: Rowena loves hearing Sam beg for her.Day 7 - Toys





	Earned It

Rowena squeals when Sam’s tongue pushes into her slit, sliding up and flicking her clit pushing her close to the edge. She grinds against his face hard and cums all over his lips. She climbs down from his face until she’s straddling his waist and admires Sam’s slick covered mouth. She runs her red painted nails down his chest just to watch him squirm before sucking on his delicious swollen lips. Sam groans as her hands get closer to his cock and tugs on his restraints. Rowena tsks wagging a delicate finger at him.

“Calm down, Samuel,”she says rubbing her clit against the head of his dick. “Tonight we’re going to play our very special game.”

“You mean the game where you fuck my ass?” Sam says smirking.

“Don’t be so crud, Samuel,” she says pinching his thigh. “But yes the game where I fuck your ass.”

Rowena slides down the bed and spreads Sam’s thighs. She reaches over to the tub of lube on the bedside table and fills her hand with the sticky substance. She rubs the tip of her finger against his hole loosening him up a bit before pushing in past the tight ring of muscle. She fucks him with one finger than two scissoring the digits. When she pushes in a third Sam whines and tries to fuck himself down against her.

“Be patient,” she scolds, fucking him quickly with her slick fingers. She fucks him until she’s sure he’s ready then she removes her fingers. She straps the dildo around her waist and slicks it with more lube. When she positions it at Sam’s entrance he tenses in anticipation.

“Samuel, you know this only feels good when you relax,” she coos, rubbing the inside of his thigh to calm him down. When he relaxes slightly she pushes slowly into him, burying her plastic cock all the way to the hilt. Sam moans loud his fingers digging into the palm of his hand as Rowena sets a brutal pace. Rowena leans down to place sweet kisses against Sam’s mouth as her hips slam into his. She tweaks his nipples and bites down on his neck as he moans tugging on the ropes. His cock twitches as she slams into his prostate and Sam begs like a whore.

“Please, Rowena, can I cum? Please let me cum,” he begs clenching down around the silicone dick.

“If you can cum just from this then I’d say you’ve earned it don’t ya think?” she laughs breasts bouncing as she plunges into him again and again.

“Yes. Yes gonna cum just like this,” Sam gasps nodding quickly.

“Then cum for me Samuel,” she says and he spills untouched over his quivering tummy. Rowena runs her fingers through it as Sam breathes hard head thrown back. She sucks his cum off of her fingers and moans before scooping up more and pushing her fingers into Sam’s open mouth. His lips close around her fingers and he moans his sensitive cock twitching between his legs.

“Ready for more already, Samuel?” she says laughing and Sam’s already moaning for it. Rowena thinks about all the fun things she’s going to do with this boy and her entire body shudders with the thought of it. She can’t wait to spend the day doing everything with him.


End file.
